


The 'Hospital'

by FeralClosetedSkeleton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hospitals, creepy child, theres a shodow man if your into that i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralClosetedSkeleton/pseuds/FeralClosetedSkeleton
Summary: Paige woke up drenched in her own sweat, breathing laboured and heavy, looking around she noticed that she was in a hospital bed and her right arm was in a cast. After taking a few breaths to calm herself she called out “hello?”“anyone there?”Amanda was thereWhat? no... who is Amanda?..............................A super short story i felt i would share with the world.
Kudos: 2





	The 'Hospital'

Paige woke up in an old rundown hospital in the dead of night, the only light was the grimy yellow beams streaming through the tall floor to ceiling windows from the streetlights several stories below. the room was so quiet you could hear the rats gnawing away at the building itself if you held your breath.

The room she had woken in was littered with old and worn beds, each one was occupied. It was difficult to tell if those people were even still alive. Paige stumbled through the room looking from face to face trying to find someone, why? she couldn't say. Eventually she saw someone.

Amanda?

She was younger than anyone else in the room, looking no older than seven. Paige looked in the file at the end of her bed but there were no notes, nothing but pictures of other people, a man and a boy. did that make any sense?

The sound of a child called out “hello”, bouncing around the room and in her head, settling there in the most unsettling way.

Paige turned around fully intending to leave only to see Amanda in the middle of the otherwise vacant room with her head cocked to the side “i’m your sister” her smile looking sweet but something heavy settled in Paige's stomach.

Paige didn't have a sister

“is this a dream?”

“no brother“

“what?“

“you're my brother“

“no”

“you're my BROTHER”

“no”

“yoU'r e MY br Ot her”

“N O”

Paige woke up drenched in her own sweat, breathing laboured and heavy, looking around she noticed that she was in a hospital bed and her right arm was in a cast. After taking a few breaths to calm herself she called out “hello?”

“anyone there?”

Amanda was there

What? no... who is Amanda?

“Amanda?”

The young girl smiled, all sickly sweet and teeth

“oh, hi, you're my brother”

“no”

“is this a dream”

“no”

no?

what?

this had to be a dream, there’s no way this can happen

is this a dream?

Paige's head hurt, the feeling of someone pouring bees into her ears and her brain, they buzzed and stung and tried to burrow in and out, it hurt

it really hurt

Paige screamed

she screamed and looked around, at anything but Amanda, anything but Amanda, why did it hurt bad when she looked the the child, Amanda was hurting her, she didn't make she why didn't it make sense it was SUPPOSED tomake SEnse there is No snese it justwnat it to be simple its not fair why do you hate my why am i her mother, wyh w hy why whyw hwywhy-

Paige woke up drenched in her own sweat, breathing laboured and heavy, looking around she noticed that she was in a hospital bed and her right arm was in a cast. After taking a few breaths to calm herself she called out “hello?”

there was a knock on the door. It opened slow and quiet

before her now stood a shadow, tall and thin, otherworldly yet somehow familiar in the same way as meeting an old friend again, just less awkward.

“hello again Paige, its time to go back”

the figure hands her a key and a bottle “Back where?” 

the shadow manages a smile, iv'e seen it before, you have too.

who are you?

“i’m here to take you to the hospital”

do you know what that means?

“will it hurt?” will it?

he simply chuckles, the sound warbles and dances around him

“no my dear, its simply time to start again”


End file.
